Rescue
by Sir Peter of Fanfiction
Summary: Mario and co have been captured an enemy stronger has anyone he has faced before who will save him? well help can come from those you don't know
1. Introduction

Mario and Luigi have run through Bowsers castle and are now face to face with the Koopa king "give her now Bowser" Mario yelled to him Bowser gave off a Powerful laugh "I Shall not" he said when he was done, suddenly a giant yellow and grey claw busted through the wall and grabbed them and pulled them out of the Castle and into a giant Machine.

Mario wakes up and sees Luigi, Bowser, DK, Yoshi and F.L.U.D.D in a cell with him "good" Luigi said noticing he was up "you're up" "where are we" Mario asked "We Do Not Know" F.L.U.D.D told him suddenly a person in a greyish blackish cloak walked in from behind the bars "you're in my giant robot that I call Mega, Arachnid, Robot with, Intense, Obliterating power" he said he show a picturea showing a Picture "or M.A.R.I.O" he said the picture he showed them was of a giant Metal Mario with Arachnid Legs said Giant robot was all Metallic Grey it had a hole in the hand and was shooting fire out of its hands "and that's not all he said clicking his fingers "I also have these two" A big Ape like thing it kinda looked like DK but it has a Blue tie that said 'BK' and fangs and claws and a spiky shell "the is BK" a small blue Para Koopa with goggles and a ammo strap on and a Stoner 63 in his hands "and this is Axel " he said "I decided to capture you guys because you guys show the most threat" he said to his captors "Most Threat For What?" F.L.U.D.D asked "Threat for me dominating the Mushroom Kingdom and More" he said rubbing his hands together "You will Never Get away with this" Mario said to him "oh Mario…." He said shaking his head he looked at them "I already have" he walks away his Minions follow him "well Mario" Luigi said turning to Mario "what do we do?" he asked his brother "I don't know" Mario said disappointed, suddenly DK pulled a Banana out of the back of his tie "hey Ape" Bowser said to DK "Let me see the Peel of that Banana" DK passed him the banana peel "what are you doing" Mario asked him "well" bowser said "back when I was a young Koopa I saw this thing on the TV where this guy wrote on the banana peel and threw it outside and someone got the banana peel and saw the note and saved him" he said he showed the others and then threw it out the barred window "well" Mario said "all we have to do is pray that someone reads it" he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile as all this was happening up on a hill far away from civilization there was a toad a goomba and a Hammer Bro, but they weren't an average Toad, Goomba and hammer bro no I shall explain, the toad was taller than average toad and the red and white on his head was swapped and covered his eyes, not much was dfferent with the goomba but he had goggles on his eyes and could spit fireballs and the Hammer bro was actually a Hammer sis and instead of throwing small hammers she wielded a giant hammer, right now they were walking home dragging a cart (well the Toad and the Hammer sis were dragging the cart the Goomba was in the cart ).

"Hey Tom" the Hammer sis said to the Toad "why don't we live in a village or something you know with other people?" she asked "because, like I said like 1000 times Heather they do not like us and they don't like us and they don't want us" Tom said "if they don't why do we help them?" the Goomba asked "because Garoom the King asked us and if we didn't she probably would have gotten beheaded if we said no" Tom explained "and besides it's not like we are helping them anyways Mario and Luigi will never get captured, no one ever uses their plan C" after he finished an alarm came from in the cart "_ALERT_" a voice from in the cart said it was the Phone they use if they were using plan C "you were saying?" Heather said to tom smirking at him "_this is Toadsworth speaking this not a drill Mario and Luigi have been captured only you three can get them back, get to the Mushroom Kingdom stat _" a banging noise was heard "and hurry" A crash noise was heard "_ oh no…. STAY AWAY_" a bullet shot was heard.

Everyone Eyes were wide "Toadworth?" Garoom said into the phone, no response "this could be serious" Tom said his hand on his chin "we'd better get to the Kingdom" he said so they turned around and went as fast as they could to the kingdom.

When they got to Toad town everything was ruined house's where reduced to rubble and there was blood everywhere "this is horrible…" Garoom said from inside the cart "we have to look for things that can tell us what happened" said Tom taking position as leader "how about this" said Heather pointing at two people in the distance "everyone hide" said Tom said to the others due to all the rubble they were able to hide easily "dude I told ya" a paraKoopa with a gun said to a ape turtle… thing "Garascect told us to destroy dis place n take em all down" he said "he'll be happy about what I did" he finished "but he said he wanted a prisoner" the bigger one said "I think we could have gotten payed more if we got toadsworth as one" he added "Prisoner shmisoner" the parakoopa said back "face it BK Toadsworth is dead and the boss can't do anything to us he needs us to help him take over Mushroom land and more" he said confidentially "But-" "No Buts" the Parakoopa said cutting of the bigger one "what's done is done, we better get going" he said as they walked off

When Tom was certain they were gone he jumped out "it's all clear guys" when Heather and Garoom got out they started discussing what they just heard "so he killed toadsworth" Garoom said "that's what you are focusing on" Tom said in an even tone "the fact that there is some guy named Garascect who is able to do all this able to do all of this and you are worrying about the fact that they killed the king" he said "you should worry about that but taking over should be more important" Tom said annoyed "so 'Great Leader' what should we do" Heather asked Tom doing finger quotes on the Great leader part "we should send someone to follow them and find some Information" Tom said to the others, Garoom's eyes went wide "Are you serious didn't you see the gun that paraKoopa was holding or the 10 foot Ape thing" Garoom said "he's right Tom we don't have much training" Heather Agreed "we don't but I know someone who does" he replied to her "who?" Asked Heather "his names Mouser" he replied "didn't he work for Bowser" Garoom asked "yeah but after getting fired because of being accused of stealing Bowsers cheese-" "Wait what?" Heather said chuckling "let me finish" Tom said "Anyways he started calling Bowser a racist and started liking Mario so He will be more than pleased to help us" he said "so what are we waiting for?" Garoom said jumping into cart "lets go" "Yeah" said Heather pulling the cart "Affirmative" Tom said helping Heather Pull.


End file.
